


Keith > Pride

by klancetea



Category: Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: Bottom Lance, Dubious Consent, Galra Keith, In Rut, M/M, Mating Cycles/In Heat, Rough Sex, Top Keith, galra turning, in heat
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-01-14
Updated: 2018-01-14
Packaged: 2019-03-04 22:27:19
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,907
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13374345
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/klancetea/pseuds/klancetea
Summary: Keith was turning into a galra. His ears and claws are coming out and it felt like his bones were breaking and his skin was crawling. He screamed in pain.The whole team is worried and frightened as Keith smashes up the castle in rage. Lance came running in to see everyone standing at a far distance from a monster. Keith was throwing chairs and smashing things and no one had a fucking clue why."He's turning," Lance whispers. Everyone looks at him confused, "He's part galra, right? This is it." he finished. Keith screams.or, Keith goes into galra heat and Lance helps him out.





	Keith > Pride

Keith was turning into a galra. His ears and claws are coming out and it felt like his bones were breaking and his skin was crawling. He screamed in pain.  
The whole team is worried and frightened as Keith smashes up the castle in rage. Lance came running in to see everyone standing at a far distance from a monster. Keith was throwing chairs and smashing things and no one had a fucking clue why.  
"He's turning," Lance whispers. Everyone looks at him confused, "He's part galra, right? This is it." he finished. Keith screams.

"Please someone, help him! Oh my god!" Allura pleaded. Lance hesitates, he knows what he has to do. Is his pride worth it? Yes. It's Keith, he'll do anything for him. Fuck, the team is gonna see! Okay, breathe Lance you can get through the inevitable embarrassment come on this is for Keith.

"Fuck." Lance states. "Fuck! Okay yeah, okay," he repeats, trying to convince himself and encourage him to do this. "I got this. I'm gonna help him," he says and everyone turns to him "Whatever happens, don't intervene." And with that, he walks towards the chaos. 

"Lance?" Shiro says, confused and concerned about what Lance was doing.  
Without turning around, Lance pauses then calmly says, "I'm his impulse control." and then he's 2 meters away from Keith. "Hey man," Lance whispered shakily, which he doubts Keith heard since he was busy punching a wall. But Keith heard, and he stopped. He turned around to face Lance and Lance was shocked at what he saw. He had big purple ears and yellow glowing eyes and sharp teeth. They looked like they fucking hurt. "Keith..." Lance dared to take a step forward to which Keith took one step back.

"Hey, dipshit, be careful!" Pidge shouted. Fuck, Lance wanted them to leave. He didn't want them to see this. Lance took a step forward, closed his eyes and took a deep breath. This is gonna be embarrassing. He tried to sooth Keith and take timid steps towards the creature. He could see Keith tense up then relax a bit, ears dropping. "It's gonna be okay, alright?" Lance dared to reach his hand out and touch Keith's chest, which was a big mistake. Keith grabbed his hand and Lance could fucking feel his bones moving around in his tight grip. He let out a quiet yell and quickly bit his lips to silence it. "Keith, calm down." stupid Lance tried to get closer to Keith and received got a punch in the face. Lance tumbled to the ground and he could hear the team gasp and shout his name in worry. Welp that didn't work. He didn't give up and got up and tried again. He got close to Keith who was breathing hard and softly placed a hand on his shoulder. "Keith, babe," Lance said looking for a change in emotion on the animals face.

"Get away from me!" Keith growled. His voice was gruff and hard, scaring Lance a bit. "I don't want to hurt you, please." Lance ignored him and got a bit closer.

"You won't hurt me. I'm gonna help you, and you and gonna let me. I swear it'll make this less painful for you." Lance's other hand came and rested on Keith's cheek. Warm and rough.

Keith suddenly grabbed him by the collar and shoved him against a wall. "Fuck, Lance, I can't stop." and with that he ripped Lance's shirt at the collar and pushed his head to the side, revealing his beautiful sun-kissed skin. "I'm so fucking sorry," Keith whispered and lunged forward and bit into Lance's neck. Lance hissed in pain and squeezed his eyes shut, through his blurry vision he could see the team still stood there watching him. This is so fucking humiliating; confident cocky Lance is a flustered submissive mess right before their eyes. Lance felt like Keith was draining his blood and the thought crossed his mind that he'd die at the hands of a half galra human tryna smash.

Keith released him and he pulled and away, panting with Lance's thick crimson blood dripping down his chin. Lance collapsed to the floor, trying not to pass out from the shock and blood loss, but overall he was okay. His pride not so much though.

Lance squeezed eyes shut, "para el amor de Dios, please leave before I die of embarrassment." he forced out, clearly talking to the rest of the team who was just stood there gawking at them.

"I don't think embarrassment is gonna be the thing that kills you in this situation!" Hunk frantically spoke, watching the blood ooze from Lance's neck. Keith was stood next to Lance's fallen form; he was desperately trying to fight the urge to pounce on him. Keith just stood there, heavily panting. They all knew he wouldn't stay like that for much longer.

Lance whined in annoyance, "I'll be fine I promise, just for fuck sake piss off!" As soon as the words left his mouth he felt bad, but right now he needed them gone so he could sort Keith out. A few moments later, he heard feet shuffling away until it went completely silent. The only sound was coming from the beast above him, breathing heavily. He slowly reached his hand up to touch his neck; he had stopped bleeding now and it had begun to dry up. He took a moment to compose himself, then calmly began to stand up.

Once he was on his feet, Keith stood directly opposite him. Lance should be terrified, should be running away right now. Keith could easily kill him in this state, and there was a big chance that might happen. But he knew Keith, and for some reason was 100% he would be fine. Without really thinking, he began to remove what was left of his shirt after Keith and ripped half it. He went to undo is jeans but was interrupted by a shove. His back hit the wall and Keith was in his face.

"Are you fucking insane?" Keith hissed, almost spitting in Lance's face. Lance just casually leaned forward and kissed him. Keith was taken back but didn't break it. He eagerly kissed back, loving how soft and smooth Lance's lips were. Rough hands gripped Lance's waist and hips, fingers digging into him. "Can't stop," Keith mumbled into the kiss.

"Then don't," as soon as the words left his mouth Keith pulled Lance's hips forward and grinded them together. They both moaned and continued to kiss until Keith began to kiss down his jaw and to his neck. He licked at the dried up blood and the wound he made. "Sorry about that," he whispered into Lance's skin, frustrated that he can't control himself.

"It's fine, don't worry." Lance hesitated, then added, "I can take it." Keith let out a hard breath, muttering the word 'fuck' along with it. He didn't think he could hold back much longer, he just wanted to fuck lance right then and there. His hands fumbled to Lance's belt, not even attempting to undo it just clawing at it. Lance slightly pulled away, trying to get a word in.

"You think we can take this to the bedroom?" he rushed, trying to get Keith to understand that he can't fuck him dry in the kitchen. Keith just groaned in annoyance and continued pulling at his pants and nipping his skin. " It's just down the hallway, I'm pretty sure you- ah! can make it." the half galra just ignored him, continuing to violate his body. Just as Lance felt his jeans losing and begin to slide down his legs, he shoved Keith away with brute strength and ran. Keith tumbled to the ground while Lance raced to his room.

He only had a few seconds before Keith would be right behind him, so he had to work fast. Slamming his hand down on the scanner, his door flew open and he jumped inside. Straight away, he pulled open his drawers looking for the lube he had secretly bought when they went to the space mall. Once he found it he began to fully remove his pants, but before he could rip them off the was a bang on the door. His eyes widened and quickly yanked his jeans off and fumbled around with the bottle of lube before it finally pops open. He squirted some on his fingers and hastily brought his hand down to his ass. A shiver ran through him as the cold substance made contact. No time to waste, he forced a finger in and began thrusting in and out. It kinda hurt, but it will help lessen the pain later.

A few seconds later and he heard a heavy object hit the ground outside his door right after a few brutal punches. Keith must've busted the sensor off the wall because the system announced 'technical problem, power shutting down' and the lights began to fade away. Silence. The emergency light, a soft red glow slowly began to illuminate the room. In that second of silence, Lance exhaled and braced himself. His eyes darted to the door, seeing it crack open at the bottom and light flood in. Keith was lifting the door up, manually. That was fucking heavy, Lance panicked. Purple kitties got mega strength.

Lance was frozen in place as he watched the door gradually open with a few grunts from the other side. One last heave and the monster was in the room with him. The broken door crashed back down, blocking out the white light, letting the dim red take over.

Keith wasted no time in marching over to the bed, his glowing yellow eyes set on Lance. when he saw Lance's state; no jeans with a finger up his ass, he felt a rush of blood go straight to his already hard cock. Keith quickly began to undo his pants, only managing to get his jeans off before he could hold back anymore. He pounced on Lance and managed to get in between his legs in record time. Everything went to fast, Lance only realised the change when he felt Keith grind into his ass. He desperately tried to get his breathing under control, trying to calm the fuck down because he knew Keith wouldn't hurt him too badly. Thank god Keith didn't get to take boxers off because Lance was pretty sure he would be in him right now.

Lance couldn't stop the fear creeping into his mind, the more time passed. Keith was violating his body, tasting every part of him. After tearing Lance's shirt off, he began biting and sucking up and down his neck, occasionally dipping down to his nipples. He was not at all gentle, the bites got more painful to the point Lance had to cover his mouth to stop himself from crying. Keith hadn't said one word since he entered the room, Lance wasn't even sure if this was even the person he knew. He just held his breathing, begging that Keith would just say his name just to reassure him a little bit. Nothing but rough groans left the beast's mouth. Suddenly Keith began trailing down Lance's chest, past his belly button just above his dick. Lance had started hyperventilating, soon Keith would grow tired of the foreplay and rip his boxers off and take Lance then and there no prep. he couldn't stop himself from seeing the galra thrust into him, not stopping for a moment. All he would see was those emotionless yellow eyes above him as the pain ripped-

"Lance?" He was torn from his nightmare scenario back to reality. His eyes darted down to the person between his legs, looking at him with a blurry vision. It was then he realized he has started crying. He shakily exhaled and brought a hand up to cover his eyes, hurriedly wiping the tears away. Keith said his name. "Lance are you okay?" Keith concerned, his eyebrows furrowing. Lance felt relief wash over him, knowing Keith was still in there.

"Yeah-" he choked, "sorry it's just, you weren't speaking and I thought-" Lance was rushing his words, clearly embarrassed and shaken up. "I just thought you weren't in there and you were just gonna take me and I'm not really prepared," his uneven voice trailed off at the end, Keith wouldn't have heard it if it weren't for his super galra hearing. He gently crawled up to Lance's face and pulled his hands away. Lance peered up at him through glassy eyes.

"Sorry for scaring you like that, I wasn't thinking. I can't focus like this, Lance. You just smell so good I can't..." his voice dipped, "I can't get enough of you." A deep blush stretched across the Cuban boys face as his blinked away the stray tears. "Don't worry Lance, I'd never fuck you raw. Well, unless you asked for it." He chuckled and Lance hit him playfully. The held eye contact for a moment longer, until Lance reached over to his bedside table and grabbed the lube, passing it to Keith.

"Don't ask how I got that, just- use it please." Lance was so flustered, he couldn't believe this situation has taken a full turn. Keith squeezed the contents out on his fingers and lowered his hand down between them, to Lance's entrance. He studied Lance's face for any sign of pain or doubt as he slid his index finger in. Slowly, he moved his finger in and out before adding another, watching Lance's face slightly contort.

"This okay?" Keith asked keeping his actions slow, even though he would do anything to be inside Lance right now. He could hold back for a bit more though, for Lance.

"Yeah, its good, ah-" Lance gasped, "feels good." He was panting now, pleasure coursing through his body. God, he wanted more of Keith, gentle or rough he just needed more. "Okay, I'm ready." He whispered into Keith's ear, who stared down at him hesitantly. Lance just rolled his eyes, "Just fuck me already."

Keith needed no further convincing. He ripped his boxers off then kneeled in front of Lance's waiting body, coating his cock with lube. Keith hooked his arms under Lance's legs, pulling him closer to him. Guiding his dick to Lance's ass, he slowly pushed forward. Keith was hypnotised by the boy beneath him; mouth slightly parted, wet lips, fast breaths, closed eyes. He was beautiful like this, Keith thought, he loved seeing Lance like this. He bottomed out, ripping a moan from Lance's lips. The room was full of thick air, red was the dominating colour around them, nothing else could compete.

"Ah... Keith, please move," Lance managed. The galra did as told and slowly pulled out before slamming back him. Keith groaned in relief, pure pleasure rushed through him. He repeated and picked up a rhythm. "Ah! oh, ah fuck! Keith, yes, ah! ah!" Lance was screaming his name, over and over and he was sure he could be heard all over the galaxy but he didn't care because in that moment he was on cloud 9.

Keith picked up the pace, the sound on skin slapping bounced around the room. Keith was grunting, like a feral animal he couldn't control himself anymore. He grabbed Lance's legs and pushed them up, almost folding the boy in half. He thrust back in, and the new angle made Lance see stars. He cried out in pleasure as Keith gave him no time to rest, getting straight back into the brutal tempo.

They were both lost in a world of pleasure, pants and moans and screams filled the air as they both got closer. A tight hot feeling built up in Lance's abdomen, "Keith! fuck ah, I'm so- AH! so close!" He managed between screams.

"Me too," Keith groaned, leaning down kiss as his neck. He continued to fuck into the tan boy's body, mercilessly pounding into him. He was so close, he could feel so much pleasure built up inside him. He violently rammed into Lance, biting down on his neck at the same time. Keith's vision went white for a split second as he released into Lance, feeling every bit of it.

Lance cried out, the pleasure too much for him. He was coming all over their chests as he rode out his high. They were both panting into each overs shoulders as Keith pulled out with a wet noise. He collapsed next to Lance on the bed, exhausted.

"You are so loud," Keith stated. He turned his head to Lance, who was still breathing hard. "Like, it was super hot but I'm 100% sure everyone knows what we were doing." Lance just rolled onto his side to face Keith, giving him a cheeky smile.

"I'm pretty sure they knew beforehand, you know when you were basically fucking me against the wall in front of them," Lance replied casually. Keith's entire face turned bright red.

"I did what?! oh my fucking God..." He buried his face in his hands, shame taking over him. Lance couldn't hold back his laugh. He scooched towards the Galra, who was gradually looking more and more like himself. Long arms wrapped around Keith, who gladly welcomed the embrace. They stayed like that for a while, in each other's arms. It didn't take long for them to fall asleep.

**Author's Note:**

> para el amor de Dios - for the love of god
> 
> anyway, thanks 4 reading hmu in the comments with some of those,,,,, comments ya get me


End file.
